Hiei's Curse
by HelKat
Summary: Kat1: Hiei has a curse. Botan is both helping, and making his life in the curse, well worse. Now that the group had found the cure, will those cursed be able to survive long enough to BE cured? Hopefully. Discontinued
1. Life's not fair, isn't it?

Danger Kitty #1  
  
I couldn't help it! I was looking through some computers pics of mine when I saw on of the YYH gang as a wolf and another one of Hiei as a cat. I love kitties! I love suger! I love... Hiei... yeah! I have no clue what I'm yelling about! I own no one. ;_; Wish I did... but I don't. I'll let you read now!  
  
00000  
  
"I'v got you now!" Yusuke yelled as he threw a SPIRIT GUN at his latest opponent. The gang had been summoned for a mission and was told that their enemy had a uniqe attack that took a while for effect and fortunantly wore off. Unfortunantly though, the effects very and the time your stuck in it is also unclear. So far though, he didn't use that tecnique yet. Acually, take that back...  
  
"No you don't! SUPRISE SUPRISE!" The blast was aimed to Yusuke. Thankfully, Kuwabara warned him and he dodged. Kurama did as well, just barely since he and Hiei were fighting... uh... I'll call him Mark... Anywho. Kurama barely missed Marks attack due to his servents but Hiei got hit since he servents were preventing him from moving fast. To speed things up, Yusuke got mad, destroyed Mark and the battle was over. They brought Hiei, who was knocked unconsious, to Yukina and sent him to a room where he can rest.  
  
*  
  
It is now morning two days after. Hiei had been sleeping that long and was now waking up. No one checked up on him since yesterday.  
  
The first thing Hiei see's- a BIG room.  
  
The first things Hiei thinks- 'WHAT THE HELL! WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM I? WHERE'S...MARK!?'  
  
The first sounds he makes- MEOW! HISS! *throat growl* HISS!  
  
And the first thing Hiei sees- Paws?  
  
I'll stop that now.  
  
"Meowr... Grr." (Well this...sucks.) 1  
  
"Hey guy's, I think I heard something from Hiei's room!" Hiei made a low meow. (Carrot top...)  
  
"Maybe he's awake!" Hiei made another noise.2 (Yukina! ^-^ )  
  
"We should check up on him." Hiei heard Kurama walk to this room. He also heard the others follow and when he looked at the doornob, he couldn't help but notice how shiny it was. Since he was in a dark room, he was blinded a bit when the bright light from the hall came from the opened door.  
  
"Meow?" (What?) he said angrely. Everyone was staring at him, even Kuwabara. But his stare was scary to see. His stare was happy while the others were confused and shocked.  
  
"KITTY!" Kuwabara rushed at Hiei.  
  
"HISS!" (WHAT!) When Kuwabara picked him up with a goofy grin, Hiei got mad and embarrased so...well... he clawed Kuwabara. Hiei meowed and hissed and made other noises [swear words in kitty form. Hey, my cat does that to my brother before clawing him!] really loudly then when he jumped away, he ran.  
  
(Hey...) Hiei slowed down a bit after thinking back to how his landing was. He looked at his hands and noticed how he was sitting. He didn't see Kurama, Yusuke or Yukina watch him from behind. "Meow... [uh he screached here] MEOW!" (Black fur... BLACK FUR!) He jumped from suprise and heard his friends do the same behind him. (I make cat noises. I have black fur... No clothes. No Clothes!) He walke around in a circle to see if he could see himself. (... Guess fur will have to do...) Hiei jumped on a table that had a mirror on it. As soon as he saw his reflection, he fell off. Luckly, Kurama caught him. Nevermind, scrach that... Kurama got scrached for catching him.  
  
In his kitty formed curse thing, Hiei is all black with dark brown fur under his chin and belly. He has thick long bags that cover his Jagan eye since he can't wear clothes. His eyes are even more red than before and his nose is black too. Under his paws pink pads. On his chest though, he has a black sphear circle most likely a tear gem or something...  
  
"Meowr! Meowr! Hiss meowrrrrr" (Let me go! Let me go! God damnit, Let me Gooooooo!) Kurama dropped him after being clawed on his shirt and neck. It was an accident both ways though. Hiei dropped his head and ears and meowed softly while sitting next to Kurama. (Sorry Fox... I'm confused. 'Good thing you can't understand me...')  
  
"Hiei? Is that you?" Hiei looked at him. "Uh..." Kurama looked around and saw that everyone was here now. "If your Hiei, do something to let us know."  
  
"Meowr..." (Baka...) Hiei saw that Kuwabara was next to Yukina, as well as everyone but Yukina who had a sad look at Hiei. Hiei inwardly smirked at how he now had an excuse to hurt Kuwabara and not get in trouble. "Mreow! Hiss!" (Jerky Carrot Top! Get away from her!) Hiei jumped at Kuwabara and clawed his face then ran to Yukina and rubbed her legs in a loving way, purring. When he realised that everyone was watching, he stopped and ran to one of the big rooms.3  
  
"Uh, think that's Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kurama nodded. "Yes... Maybe with brain damge in a way, but Hiei none the less."  
  
"That's Hiei!?" Kuwabara yelled. He shivered thinking how earlier events will haunt him the rest of his life. If not that then Yusuke will surly remind him that he tried to hug Hiei. HIEI, of all people!  
  
"If any of you could catch him, I can try to see if he is injured in any way." Yukina said softly.  
  
"Consider it done!" Yusuke said as he ran to find Hiei. Kurama followed while Kuwabara sitting in a corner shaking.  
  
*  
  
(Let's see...) Hiei was walking around the place to see if he could figure out the way out. (I came from this room,) He walked past the room he woke up in. (and ran this way... uhoh.) Yusuke was looking at him, and for some reason, Hiei thought he wanted to hurt him. Hiei ran, fast.  
  
"Come on Hiei! I just want to see if your okay!"  
  
(Damn kid yells too much.) Hiei thought to himself before replying in a deep loud throat growl. (Go away! Leave me alone!) "Meowr..." (Ow...) Hiei looked up to see he ran into Kurama while running without seeing where he was going. He may be a cat now but he still has his demonic powers of speed.  
  
"Hello Hiei. Care to come with me for a while?" Hiei looked back and saw Yusuke turn the corner.  
  
"Meowr!" (No!) Hiei ran away before Kurama could pick him up.  
  
"Hiei! PLease come back!" Kurama called while running with Yusuke next to him. His reply was the same as before. "Do you think that means 'no'?" He asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah. Very much. He seems to like saying that now." hey saw Hiei jump the window and land in the bushes. When they looked out the window, they saw Hiei was still in the bushes he landed in. Thinking he was hurt, they jumped too. Well accualy, Yusuke did. Kurama tried to stop him but got tangled when he grabbed his shirt and fell with him. Hiei looked up and saw what was screaming and before he could be a cat pancake, he jumped out of the rose bush. Yeah, he landed in a rose bush, at least he didn't get hurt. Too bad we can't say the same thing for Yusuke and Kurama...  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" Both yelled loudly. They may have been hit by energy attacks, but never pricked by a rose thorn! [Those damn things HURT! Imagine LANDING in a rose BUSH at least five feet long and two-in-a-half feet high. THAT hurts...] Yukina, Botan, and Kuwabara ran to see the two still trying to get out. They also saw Hiei sitting in front of them, watching.  
  
"Hiei, could you come here please?" Yukina asked sweetly, like the way she always askes Hiei something. Hiei looked at her and obayed, sitting in front of her. He also allowed her to pick him up.  
  
"No fair! Ow..." Yusuke got out and tried to pull a few stubborn thorns out of his face, Kurama doing the same.  
  
Everyone saw Hiei stick his tonge out at them them lean closer to Yukina as if he was scared. He was really tring to hide the fact he was smileing and laughing, he just sounded like he was choking. [Yes, my cat does that sometimes too... She as wierd as she seems.] Yukina pulled his face out of her chest [NOT HER BREAST! HER CHEST! HIEI'S NOT SICK!] and looked at his face with a worried look.  
  
"Are you okay Hiei?" Hiei put a blank look on his face then meowed, trying to rub her face. He was hungry.  
  
*  
  
After an hour of trying to get everyone to know what he want's [Sweet Snow mainly, and a little space] , Hiei decided to sleep. While lying on the couch, Hiei hoped that the spell would wear off soon. He was pretty sure he didn't want to know what it was like to get stuck in a tree... Just then, while the lights were off in the room and everybody was done talking, someone came in the room... And sat down next to Hiei. Okay, so it sat on Hiei.  
  
"Hiiisssss!" [Stupid I know but I don't really know how to spell the sound itself] (GET OFF!) Hiei, with his new kitty eyes, aimed for the face of the rude person and succeded in earning a scream and soon the intruder ran out in fright. (serves you right.) Hiei got up and walked over to another room and layed down on a bed.  
  
The others came in after Hiei waked out.  
  
"I swear he scratched me hard!"  
  
"Kuwabara, Hiei's not even in here." Kurama reasoned. Yukina sighed.  
  
"How about you all stay here for the night. It is rather late."  
  
"Thanks Yukina. Don't know what we'd do without ya!" Yusuke said happily.  
  
"I'll show you to a room." Yukina said with a smile.  
  
*  
  
"And you can stay here Kurama."  
  
"Thank you Yukina."  
  
"It is a bit quiet anyway. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Kurama walked in the room, and stopped at the doorway. Hiei was laying in the middle of the bed, his ear twitching with the bug flying around it. "Hiei?" Hiei woke up and looked lazily at him, then swatted at the annoying fly.  
  
"Meow..." (great...) He got up, streched in an elegant way, 4and jumped to the carpet next to the bed. He fell strait back to sleep after that.  
  
'Hiei sure act diffrent now. I hope he's back to his old self soon.' Kurama thought after he got changed in the bathroom and got in the bed. He turned off the lamp. "Goodnight Hiei." He only heard a soft purr.  
  
(This sucks... I bet I would have been better off going to the seventh hell.) Hiei was thinking negetive thoughts but it came out as purs to reflect that he was deep in thought. ^-^  
  
00000  
  
1- Wow, in his kitty form, he tends to make more noise in a few seconds.  
  
2- I just wonder when he realises what KIND of noises...  
  
3- Wow... an emotional Hiei.... .... ......... Sorry, that's a bit....disterbing.... ....... .....yeah....  
  
4- Being a cat is starting to rub off on Hiei! I love kitties  
  
Okay okay okay! I know I got Hiei's personality mostly wrong but I'll try to do much better next time! Remember though, I had a bowl of strawberries and two bowls of sugar next to me right now so NNN! *Stick's tonge out and immediantly hides from flying bannana's* Any idea's of how to change Hiei back... or when? *grins evily at thought of Kurama and Kitty Hiei waking up to find out they slept next to each other... and Hiei was cured overnight* I would also like some clues of how else to torture our favorite Koorome! You can even send what I put earlier just so I can know that's a great idea. *laughes evily* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JA... Ja!? Where the hell did that come from!? Oh well. If I get at least one idea or three reviews, I'll post the next chapter! 


	2. I think you LIKE me as a cat!

Danger Kitty #1  
  
I'm so mean, having Kuwabara's favorite animal hurt him so much. I'm sorry Kuwa lovers! I won't do that much or anymore this time, considering, It's 2:30am.... AM! Damn! I'm Dead Meat If My Mom Finds Out! ...Oh well, at least School's not out yet. I made my Will out anyway. Hope ya like! The story that is.  
  
Ps: Accualy it's just a short note, remember to read the bottom, it's kind of important.  
  
^-^^-^^-^  
  
In the morning, Hiei woke up to the change in Kurama's breathing. Kurama woke up shortly after and nearly got scared to find a black cat sitting on his stomache. If he didn't remember that it was just Hiei, he would have pushed it off. Instead he just let Hiei sit there untill he could get off himself, which took a while.  
  
Imagine this: Hiei sitting on Kurama with an open shirt[Kurama fans drool! ^_^], Kurama sitting halfway on his elbows, them staring at eachother for five minutes, and finaly Yukina walking in to call Kurama to breakfast but instead finds the staredown, and that fly buzzing aroud Hiei's other ear. She calls Hiei instead, who took another five minutes to get off.  
  
Hiei's message- Stupid fox. You got hit with that blast too so why didn't something happen to you? I hope something does soon. I need a scratching post, can you bye me one? Let me outside would you? When's breakfast? If I can't kill anything, at least let me kill that fly! Ooo, Yukina, is it time for breakfast?  
  
"Thank you Hiei." Kurama said when Hiei finaly got off.  
  
"Would you like for me to wait out the door?" Yukina asked.  
  
"No, that won't be nessesary. You may go to the others." Yukina nodded and left, with Hiei next to her trying to catch little thing's like a leaf shadow from the tree, or every once in a while Yukia's feet. Once he managed to catch that fly, but it tickled his paws so he let it go. "You know what Hiei," Hiei stopped walking to listen to what Yukina said. "Your acting more silly, like a kitten instead of an adult. I wonder, did you sniff catnip?" Hiei nearly fell over. He just meowed and kept walking, this time Yukina following. [Now how did that happen...?]  
  
"I'm telling you Kuwabara, we have to take him today!"  
  
"He's not even a real cat Urameshi!"  
  
"We can't be too carefull!"  
  
"We should take him to Koenma!"  
  
"He said himself that he doesn't know a cure! Hi Yukina." Yusuke suddenly sat down strait and tried to look like he wasn't doing anything, especially since he also saw Hiei. Hiei growled in his throat. (They better not have been talking about taking me to that animal vet. Their going to pay if they were...)  
  
"Where's Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"And why did you take a while? I thought Kurama's room was just down the hall?" Yusuke added.  
  
"It seems Hiei was trying to tell Kurama something so he just stared at me and him for five minutes. It was kind of scary." Hiei meowed innocently. (I didn't do it.)  
  
"Hey Hiei, can I buy you some catnip?" Kuwabara said with a grin. Hiei looked at him and walked up to him, makeing it look like he was going to claw him.  
  
"Meow, meowr." (Stupid question, I don't care.) Hiei walked to a seat and just sat in it. Kurama walked in then.  
  
"Good morning everyone." He yawned and found a seat next to Hiei. Yukina came in with breakfast and gave Hiei a bowl of cat food.  
  
Hiei stared at it fo a while. Then he sighed. (Is everyone here TRYING to make me into a cat!?) He pushed his food away, loudly so he could get everyone's attention, and started to bange his head on the table. (I. Hate. My. Life. Hate it. Hate it. Hate- Hey!) Kurama pulled Hiei away from the table, afraid he was hurting himself, which he was, since he started to bange his head slower.  
  
"Hiei please, no more." Kurama asked while trying not to get clawed again by accident. Hiei kept strugglng to get away so he can bang his head more.  
  
"Meowr! Mreowr! Meowr! Mreowr!" (No! Let go! No! Let Go!) Hiei kept pushing at Kurama's arms.  
  
"Your right Kuwabara, we should take him to Koenma..." Yusuke said after a while.  
  
(I NEED SOME KIND OF RELIEF!) Hiei hissed when he almost got back to the table.  
  
*  
  
"So your saying... That's Hiei?" Koenma asked pointing to the moving Burlap bag.  
  
"Yeah. Not the bag, the cat in the bag." Yusuke said above the cat struggling meows and hisses.  
  
(Let me out at once! I swear fox, when I get out your ALL dead! I'm going to kill you and your girlfriend Yusuke! If none of you let me go Right now,...) Hiei layed limp on the ground. Everyone was quiet when the bag stoped moving. ('I give up... Hm?')  
  
"Is he dead?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He can't be, cat's can breath through burlap right?" Yusuke asked Kurama.  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
"I'll check." Koenma said since he was sure the Reikai Tentei didn't want to find their friend dead because of them.  
  
(Purrfect. I'll just jump out the millisecond he opens the bag.) Hiei tried not to purr or wave his tail. As soon as the bag was open enough, which took a while since Koenma was also scared Hiei was dead, Hiei jumped out and on Koenma's chair, prepared to start banging his head on the desk when Koenma put the bag down, which was right after he saw Hiei was gone.  
  
(I. Hate. This. Group. Stuffing. ME!) He banged his head especialy hard and nearly cracking the desk. (In. That. Bag. I.- Hey!)  
  
"Hiei stop!" Kurama ordered while Koenma got a small water bottle and threw it on Hiei. Who automaticly stopped and stared at Koenma in an evil glare.  
  
"Koenma sir! I just got the news! Oh my..." Botan said as she walked in.  
  
(Let me kill him! Let me kill him! Let Me KILL Him!) Hiei hissed as he tried to get away from Kurama AND Yusuke to kill Koenma. He nearly got him too, if Botan didn't wack his head.  
  
"Bad Hiei! You can't kill Koenma!" Hiei stared at Botan in shock with his mouth partly open, while sitting on the ground dumbfounded.  
  
"C-can you understand him?" Kuwabara sked after a while.  
  
"Not really," Hiei stood up, out of his trance, and started to rub his abused head on Botan's hand. Which just happened to be near the ground right next to him. "I can just make out what he means. Why?"  
  
"Well, we can't make out squat of what he wants." Yusuke said while glareing at Hiei, who just ignored him.  
  
"Can you find out if he can understand us?" Kuwabara asked while Koenma looked through papers. Hiei growled in his throat with his sore head still in Botan's hand. [He's that small! If he's short as a demon in a human form, you think he'd be a normal sized cat!?]  
  
(Baka ningin. First he tries to see if I get high in catnip, then my sister tries to feed me catfood. Just last night the stupid ningen almost SAT on me. Kurama and Yusuke had me run out the window and into a thorn bush just lastnight. I swear, I think they LIKE me as a cat.) He continued to say things like that. Botan sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, can you understand him?"  
  
"Ehehehe...well," Hiei glared at her, daring her to repeat anything he said. "Yes! ...and no." Everyone but Hiei fell down.  
  
"I'v got it!" Everyone jumped up, mostly out of fright by the sudden change of volume and voice.  
  
"Got what Koenma sir?" Botan said getting up, much to Hiei's displeasure. He followed her to the desk and plopped his head back on her hand, and his body on some paper work.  
  
"I'v got here some papers about the many cases like Hiei's."  
  
"Meow meowr meow?" (Have They been a cat as well?)  
  
"Hiei wan't to know if his case has happened before." Botan translated.  
  
"Well...no. No one's been a cat before. But I read that in a case of someone being a Tiger, they found a cure after two weeks. Many of the cases stayed the way they were after a month. If some were lucky, which most wernt, the curse would wear off in 30 days. I suggest try to find the cure."  
  
Hiei sighed. (I'm doomed...)  
  
"Aww cheer up Hiei!" Botan said picking him up in the air.  
  
"Meowr meowr moww" (You try being me.)  
  
"No thanks. Um, How about I go back to Ningenkai with you guys?"  
  
"That would be great Botan. Hiei woul probably die if no one understood him. Not that we did before but at least he could comunicate." Yusuke said while Botan set Hiei on the ground, who automaticly tried to bange his head if Kurama didn't catch him.  
  
"Come on Hiei, I'll get you a scratching post when we get back that way you can have something to do." Hiei sighed agian.  
  
(I'm doomed...)  
  
*  
  
"HIEI NO! Don't go after the birds..." Kurama stopped running after Hiei, who caught three love birds and two white doves already. He didn't eat them, just catch them and watch them go into shock then leave them on the ground to catch more birds.  
  
"Give up?" Botan asked. Everyone was sure that Kurama could catch Hiei since he should have been worn out from running from Yusuke and Kuwabara, but Hiei seemed to have an endless supply of energy now.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"At least you don't need bandages." Yukina said closing the porch door. "Hiei, please don't hurt the birds." She called. [Remember, she used to have birds as friends.] Hiei crashed into the tree when he tried not to catch his latest victom. They heard him meow alot very deeply.  
  
(I swear, the things I do. I'd might as well change my name...)  
  
Botan clapped her hands as she stood up. "That's a great idea Hiei!"  
  
"Meowr moww-!" (No wait! I didn't mean-!)  
  
"Say no more Hiei." Botan ran inside. Kurama and Yukina would have followed if they didn't see Hiei. He was standing there shocked, while the birds he scared earlier got up and sat near or on him, trying to cheer him up. Hiei sighed.  
  
(I'm doomed...)1  
  
"Chirp chirp!" (It can' be that bad!) A Love bird on his head said to him.  
  
"Meow meow meow meowr mreow!" (I wasn't even born a cat!) Hiei continued to talk to the birds.  
  
"I thought the birds were afraid of Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
"I did too... What do you think Hiei regret saying?"  
  
"I don't know Yukina. We'll have to ask Botan."  
  
*  
  
"Here we are!" Botan said while holding Hiei on a rope. That one Love bird still on his head.  
  
"A PET STORE!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Why are we here?" Yukina asked.  
  
"To get Hiei a name tag. And of course a few things for a kitty."  
  
"Oh..." Kuram whispered to Yukina. "I belive this is the reason Hiei is upset. Poor Hiei, if we found that cure soon, he might not have to be humiliated for long anymore." Yukina nodded her aggrement.  
  
"Well come on!"  
  
"Meowwwrrrrr. HISS!" (someones had too much sugar. HEY!) Botan hit his already sore head much to the suprise of everyone, even the poor bird. When everyone was inside after giving up on catching Hiei, he started to bange his head on the tree and they found him passed out by the time they came out to get him, which was an hour later.  
  
"And someone else hadn't had enough. Hmp" Botan practicly dragged Hiei inside.  
  
*  
  
"Oh! a new pet?"  
  
"Yes. We still need to find a name for him though." Botan said happily, while Hiei tried not to face the store manager, he might see his Jagan eye.  
  
"You can look around, I have other custamers to go to. I'll check up on you in a while." The manager walked away.  
  
"So Hiei, what temperary name do you want?"  
  
"Meow." (Dead.)  
  
^-^^-^^-^  
  
1- Hiei says that alot huh?  
  
Poor Hiei... So! Any suggestions on a name for Hiei? I thought of a few just for the fun of it.  
  
1. Fluffy  
  
2. Midnight  
  
3. Yami. (It translates to Dark pretty much.)  
  
4. Pano (It's Hawaiian for all black, or darkness)  
  
5. Mo'okiha (It's Hawaiian for Serphent. Like the Black dragon on his arm when he was normal...)  
  
6. A different name. I did say you can send your own idea's didn't I? 


	3. I have to go WHERE?

Danger Kitty #1  
  
Poor Hiei... Oh yeah! I think I forgot to let you know last chapter that I don't own the YYH gang. YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI/SHUEISHA+ FUJI TV + ST. PIERROT. Licensed by FUNimation ® Productions, Ltd. That's the company who DOES own them. Accualy, I think that's more than one...  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*) (*)  
  
"Find a name?"  
  
"Yes!" Everyone said while trying not to laugh. Hiei was trying to hide in a corner, or what would be called a corner since it was being blocked be everyones feet.  
  
"We've come to want to call him Fluffy." Yusuke said.  
  
"Fluffy," The manager repeated. "All right. Now just choose a tag here..." The next minutes were the worst that Hiei could ever remember.  
  
*  
  
"Glad that's done!" Yukina said. Hiei protested to wearing his new coller. It was a Pink (curtisy of Kurama who gave up and joined the fun of choosing a tag for the demon-turned-feline.) Heart shaped(Yusuke) tag with baby blue(Kuwabara) writing. The coller itself was a light green(Yukina). Hiei had to be dragged out of the store. While walking back to the temple Hiei saw another cat. A white one. A female white cat.  
  
"Meow, Purr." (Hey there, handsom.) Hiei looked horrified and Botan tried to walk faster, for Hiei's sake. Or, Fluffy. The white cat followed. Finaly, when they were at the temple, Fluffy got mad.  
  
"Mreow hiss!" (What the hell is wrong with you!) He cried, suprising everyone but the female feline. [I'm not going to make the noises of their conversation, just translate.]  
  
(What? You think I'm bad?) the cat started to cry in a female way, making Fluffy feel bad.  
  
(No, No! It's just...) He saw Botan start to smile. (Your starting to freak me out! Why are you following me anyway?)  
  
(Don't you know the season?) the female smiled at him with a glint in her eyes.  
  
(...No...) Then Fluffy understood (Aaahhhh! Stay away from me!) He ran, or tried to if the leash Botan had didn't choke him. The girl cat ran to him and started to purr and rub against him. ('My life sucks...') Finaly, after about an hour after Fluffy was paralyzed from the shock of having a cat in love with him, Botan translated her name.  
  
"Her name is Angel, a stray too. She seems to have a thing for the Fluffy Demon here." Everyone giggled. Fluffy gave up trying to get away from angel and was being a 'gentelman' by showing her around the house.  
  
(That's my spot, you can't sit there! Don't ever come in this room, it belongs to me too. That seat near the table is mine also. And don't ever let me catch you useing my scratching post!) Yep, that's Fluffy for you.  
  
(Your so lucky. I wish I had a home.) Hiei stopped walking. He had been rude on perpose but Angel didn't seem to notice. (Do you think it would be okay if I live here, with a family?) Fluffy couldn't seem to speak. (Hello?)  
  
(Uh... sure... I mean! Um, follow me.) He led her where the group was talking. He heard things he rather not have found out, but after about ten minutes they noticed him with Angel laying next to him.  
  
(Do they always take so long to notice something?) She wispered.  
  
(Hn.) He laughed.  
  
"What is it Fluffy?" Botan asked angrely with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Meow mreow meowr." (Angel's going to stay here.) He walked out with Angel by his side.  
  
"He said Angels going to stay here." Botan said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"All who think he's lost it say 'I'." Yusuke said saying 'I' right after that. Everyone else said so too.  
  
*  
  
(I guess Yukina won't mind you having this room.) Fluffy said walking in a room and so cleverly turning on the light.  
  
(Can't I stay with you?) Angel asked, purring.  
  
(N-no. But the room I sleep in is right next to this one so you can alway come in if you like.'What in the seven hells am I thinking! Why am I even thinking this way!?')  
  
(Well, I'd like to stay with you from now on...) she walked closer to poor Fluffy. Just then Kurama walked in to find Fluffy being cornered by Angel.  
  
"MEOW!" (HELP!) Kurama almost laughed at Fluffy's expresion.  
  
"Um, excuse me Fluffy. But Botan just got news from Koenma, for a cure." Fluffy jumped over Angel and hid behind Kurama. When Angel took a step towards him, he made a rather unnessisary mad dash to find Botan. After a worthless 10 minutes of trying to convince Angel to stay in the temple, the group left to Reikai...with Angel.  
  
*  
  
"Um...Where's Hiei?" Koenma asked when everyone was in the room. Everyone looked around and realised that they forgot to put his leash on before they left. Then they heard a lout wail and hiss.  
  
(GODAMNIT! GET AWAY!) Fluffy ran in the room and jumped on Kurama's back. Angel ran in a few seconds later and tried to climb on Kurama as well, succeding in only laying her paws on his pants.  
  
Botan sweatdropped. "Well Koenma sir, there's Fluffy. And his kitty stalker, Angel."  
  
"That's nice. On to buisness. Kurama, do you recognise this plant?" Kurama had taken Fluffy off his shoulder and was holding him in his arms. Kuwabara was holding Angel and stroking her fur every now and then so she doesn't get bored.  
  
"Hmm... I recall seeing it somewhere... yes. I last saw it before that hunter got me, in a swamp like area. But I only remember seeing it once." Kurama said still looking at a flower with it's transparent like leaves looking like a shield. The leaves were blue and the flower was a soft grey color with red tips and on the bottom.  
  
"Well from what I gathered, that tiger as you recall, reported to have found this plant and after drying it for three days, mashed the intire plant into a cup of tea. A few days after drinking it, he was cured." Koenma looked at the picture of the plant.  
  
"Well, lets get going! I'm sure Fluffy would want to be cured as soon as possable!" Botan said as she started to walk out. Kurama set Hiei down on the ground so no one but Angel noticed he went to Koenma's desk.  
  
"Botan, you can't lay off your job anymore!" Botan wined. "I'm sorry but being so that we have few Ferry girls, your needed."  
  
"I'm on it." Botan walked out.  
  
"Now-" Koenma was inturrupted by a banging on his desk.  
  
(There. Is. No. Way. I'm. Going. To. A. Swamp!) Angel meowed.  
  
(Come come sweetie. Don't hurt yourself.) Fluffy hit his head harder and fell of the desk.  
  
"Um...is he going to be okay?" Yusuke asked pointing to an unconsious kitty.  
  
"Who knows..." Kurama picked him up and the group walked back to Ningenkai.  
  
*  
  
"Come on Hiei! Your starting to scare us! Wake up, please!" Fluffy heard cries.  
  
('Must have hit my head too hard...') He heard a suprised meow.  
  
(Your okay! I thought you died.) He opened his eyes and saw Angel. Not A angel, the devil cat Angel.  
  
(Don't you ever go away?)  
  
(Nope!)  
  
"Your awake!" Kurama said in suprise. Fluffy looked at him then looked away. "You don't want to go to that swamp do you?" Fluffy did something no one thought he'd do. He got up, walked to Angel, and just layed next to her trying to fall asleep. And here everyone was thinking that he hated the white cat.  
  
"We have to leave tomarrow morning Hiei." Yusuke said trying not to have the fire demon cat mad at them anymore. They only heard his soft purr and saw his eyes closed. Thinking he was asleep again, everyone left.  
  
"Goodnight Hiei." Yukina said as she left.  
  
(That's rude.) Angel said when they were gone.  
  
(-Mother fucking hell born... what? Swearing at them since they don't know this language?) Hiei got up. [I'm not going to call him Fluffy anymore. The team might, but I won't. ]  
  
(Yes.)  
  
(Well that's their problem.)  
  
(Why did you pass out before?) Hiei stared at her for a good while.  
  
(Are you really as nieve as you seem?)  
  
(Huh?)  
  
(Nevermind... I guess this is good as any time to tell you.) Hiei stood up and made Angel do the same. He led her to the window and had her follow him to his tree. (Please don't fall when I tell you this.)  
  
(I won't.)  
  
(Okay. Angel, I'm a fire demon from Makai.)  
  
(I know.)  
  
(Makai is- Wait. You know what?)  
  
(That your a demon.)  
  
(And you made me feel guilty for this long!?) Angel nodded, with a mischiefious look on her face. (I hate you...)  
  
(Your name is really Hiei?) Angel asked as she layed down next to him.  
  
(Yes... How did you know I was a demon?)  
  
(Well... To tell you the truth Hiei... I'm also a demon with your same curse.)  
  
(So what's your real name?)  
  
(Tain. I'm a wind demon. To be honost with you, I found you were a demon after being in Reikai. I didn't feel your youki, still don't not even now...)  
  
(Tain, please help me convinvce the ningens to let me stay here!) Hiei begging.  
  
(It's not that bad to be in a swamp... Oh wait. Your a fire demon... Sorry, can't help ya!) Tain jumped out the tree and Hiei fell out.  
  
(Whoever said cats always land on their feet is Sssooooo going to die!) Hiei yelled angrely as he rubbed his sore head.  
  
(Aww. Hiei got a boo-boo.) Hiei chased Tain throwing insults. Tain yelled back, getting mad. They fought.  
  
*  
  
"He sure is acting really difefrent... Do you think it's from being a cat?" Yukina was asking Kurama. Everyone was staying over again, minus Kuwabara who said he needed to take care of Ickiche. [Sorry if it's spelled wrong. My grammer sucks... and my sugar wore off...]  
  
"Probably, we shuold leave first thing tomarrow. Yukina, I hate to say it, but for Hiei's sanity, you might have to stay here."  
  
"How will me being gone help Hiei's sanity?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"I'll tell you Yukina! Kuwabara will be driving him crazy with you being with Kuwabara." Yusuke said laughing.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's late Yukina. You should go to sleep." Kurama said quikly.  
  
"Really? Okay." Yukina walked to her room, humming a small tune. Then after a few minutes of talking, the two went to bed themselfs. Kurama found an annoyed Hiei on his bed once again but Yusuke found an equaly pissed snow white feline in his room as well. Neither wanted to get hurt so they selp on the ground, leaving the mad cats to the bed.  
  
(*) (*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
I hate my mom... She's getting rid of my kitty. MY KITTY! It's not hers! Kiki's mine! My sugar wore off too soon! I'm babbling like an idiot arn't I? Kiki was my insperation! Hm... I'll never speak to her... Nah. She won't get rid of my kitty kat. She has no right. I'm going to get wrinkles when I grow up... I need to relax! I need sugar! I need help! I need reveiws! Please be so kind to review. The button's right down there. 


	4. You just gotta hate plants

Danger Kitty #1  
  
Don't know about you peoples, I'm getting bored with this fic... and I ran out of sugar! Oh wait, here's some!! !!! ^-^ !!!  
  
Satiya: ...yeah... While my mistress is getting hyper, I'll,- I'll just start the fic... *walks slowly away*  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*) (*)  
  
"MEOWR! MEOWR! HISS! MEOWRRRRR!!!!!" Kurama was trying to get Hiei to eat a certain plant so he could fall asleep till they got to that swamp. (NO! NEVER! GOD DAMNIT! LAY OFF!!!!!) Hiei decided to forget their friendship for this one time and started to scrach Kurama and everyone close enough.  
  
"Hiei-ow! Hiei settle down! Just this one time!" Kurama was practicly wrestling him on the ground. Yusuke and Kuwabara was helping him, only to get a scrached up face. Yusuke had enough.  
  
"FLUFFY IF YOU DON'T EAT THE STUPID PLANT, I'LL TELL YOUR DAMN SECRET!" Hiei stopped and scrached Yusuke hard then ran away. "FINE! Yukina, I want to tell you something."  
  
Yukina looked to where Hiei was last. "Um...Okay." Kurama cut him off.  
  
"Yusuke, you won't really tell her will you?"  
  
"Of Course! Besides, she has the right to know! Yukina, Hiei kept this from you but-eek!" Hiei came back in and bit Yusuke's leg. Angle was sitting near the table and watching in amusment.  
  
"YOU STUPID THREE-EYED CAT! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Kuwabara held him back.  
  
"Urameshi, leave Hiei alone."  
  
"You should talk considering you fight with him most! Huh?" Kuwabara held a finger to his lips, telling Yusuke to be quiet. He pointed behind him and saw Hiei spying from the doorway.  
  
"Listen Urameshi, I have a plan to trick Hiei. Now just..." Everyone including Angle leaned in and heard.  
  
*  
  
(Alright, what are they going to do?) Hiei asked Angel when she came out the room.  
  
(Why should I tell you?)  
  
(I have the right to know.)  
  
Angel looked at him for a while. (Fine. They're going to kick you out. After dinner, they're going to keep you outside and you'll be a stray. Soon after that, you'll be forgotten.) She started to walk away.  
  
(...Your lying.) Hiei said as he blocked her path.  
  
(No. I'm not. Dinner is in a few minutes.) Angel left Hiei to just stare at the door.  
  
*  
  
"Did he buy it?" Yusuke asked when Angel walked inside. She meowed happily and walked to her place at the table.  
  
"Yusuke, your so mean to Hiei."  
  
"Well Yukina, you agreed to be part of this." Kurama said as he walked in.  
  
"Will someone call him so he can eat then fall asleep?" Yukina asked while puting the food on the table.  
  
"Sure. HIEI! COME EAT YOUR DINNER!" Kuwabara walked to his food.  
  
"You didn't have to yell that loud Kuwabara." Kurama helped Yukina put the food on the table.  
  
Yukina glanced at the doorway again. "...He's not comeing..." Everyone looked at the door.  
  
"Meow!" (Hiei!) Angel called. No answer.  
  
"I'll check up on him." Kurama walked out the door and saw Hiei still standing there. "Hiei?" No answer. "Hiei, come eat your dinner..." Kurama sighed and poked Hiei. Nothing. Kurama slowly reached to pick him up and was suprised to see that Hiei still didn't do anything. He seemed more like a zombie. "Guys, I think we have a problem..." he said as he walked in holding Hiei by the scruff of his neck. Hiei's body turned a bit.  
  
"Don't do that Kurama! You'll hurt him!"  
  
"Shudup Kuwabara, you always fight with him so I don't see why your defending him."  
  
"Urameshi, he's a cat now!"  
  
"That doesn't make a difference!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"Boys please stop fighting." Yukina interupted. Kurama put Hiei where he sits to eat. Hiei still didn't move.  
  
"Meowroew?" (Are you okay?) Angel asked, looking at Hiei's eyes. Hiei didn't do anything, except let his head fall on the table but I won't count that.  
  
"Who thinks he like his headaches?"  
  
"Yusuke please, this is not the time to joke." Yukina said before Kuwabara could have a chance to try and pound him.  
  
"I'll help him eat." Kurama said as he and Angel made Hiei eat. It wasn't that hard really, they just had to tell Hiei 'open' so he could open his mouth and 'chew' so he can chew and swallow.  
  
*  
  
Hiei just sat there, unmoving. "I don't think the plants working Kurama..." Kuwabara said as he pushed Hiei.  
  
"Funny, it should have taken affect by- *thump*" Kurama looked up from the part of the ground he was looking at.  
  
"Whoops..."  
  
"As if Fluffy hasn't hit his head enough! Damn Kuwabara, you might as well kill him!" Yusuke yelled as he picked Hiei up from the ground. No one saw Angel snicker.  
  
"Let's get going. Yukina's asleep so she won't be coming." Kurama led the way.  
  
"I don't think we needed the plant Kurama after all. I mean, Fluffy just did whatever you said during Dinner so-"  
  
"Yes. You are right Kuwabara. But still, we can't take many chances."  
  
"Mreowrreow?" (Is he going to be okay?) Angel jumped to Kuwabara's shoulder.  
  
"Hello Angel!" Kuwabara picked her off his shirt, which her claws were on, and held her in his arms petting her.  
  
"Mrrrrrr." (Nevermind. 'Ningens are so dense.')  
  
*  
  
"Eww. Yuck. I wouldn't step-...nevermind." Yusuke tried to warn everyone about his last step. "Man, this is gross. You sure you led that hunter here Kurama!?"  
  
"Unfortunantly yes Yusuke." Kurama said as he pushed part of some hanging moss out of the trail's way.  
  
"Guy's, Fluffy's comeing to." Kuwabara said hurridly as he handed him to Kurama and walked away. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Meowr?" (Kurama?) Hiei asked when he saw him. Kurama had to smile.  
  
"How do you feel Hiei?" Hiei didn't answer, he kept looking at a Kurama's strand of hair that just happened to be near. Hiei softly tried to grab it. [Everybody go 'aww.' Hiei looks lika a kitten, remember that.] "I'll just take it you feel fine now." Everybody stopped when they heard a loud splash. Getting ready to attack, they looked around and saw bubbles. Yusuke edged closer and seeing a tuff of dirty white fur, lowered his attack and laughed. He picked Angel up, who coughed out swamp water from the deep puddle she fell in. Seeing Yusuke still laughing at her, she hissed and scrached him hard.  
  
"Ow! Sheesh Angel, I DID just help you." Yusuke complained as he stopped laughing.  
  
"Mreower..." (Idiot...)  
  
"Mrow, meowr Reow meow." (Hiei, don't take advantage of your friends stupidness.) Angel said.  
  
(WHAT!? He was making fun of you! Even the carrot top baka knows not to mess with demons!... Well, sort of.)  
  
"...Kurama, can you translate?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Sorry Yusuke...I guess this is a good place to stop for the night..."  
  
"WHAT!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"At least it's on solid ground." Kurama said sternly. "Be glad we don't have to climb trees." The two delinquents sighed and tried to ignore the two cats argument.  
  
"I hope this doesn't get infected..." Yusuke muttered while rubbing the leg Hiei bit and leaning against a moss free tree.  
  
*  
  
It was now morning and Kurama had woken up already, as well as the kitties.  
  
"What are you two staring at?" Kurama asked when they were staring at him, and he didn't notice the change in his voice. The cats laughed; Hiei in his choking like manner, and Tain sounding like soft meows. Kind of like a whisper. Hiei walked up to Kurama, trying to get picked up. Kurama did so, and noticed then why the felines were so amused. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Needless to say, the other boys woke up and didn't notice the change THAT much...  
  
(*) (*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Okay, so that I didn't leave with confused people from the dinner incedent, basicly Kuwabara just suggested that Kurama put that sleepy plany thingy in Hiei's dinner... yeah... *claps hands together* OKAY! Who thinks they know what happened to Kurama? *Evil grin* 


	5. WAAAAIIIIT!

Danger Kitty #1  
  
Wow, lot's of you thought Kurama would be a fox or cat... I never knew I could be so misleading... Anyway, ENJOY! YOU MUST! I NEED TO SHUT UP AND JUST GET ON WITH THE FIC! ...Bye...  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*) (*)  
  
Kurama was sitting with, uh, his arms around his legs when Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up.  
  
"Man Kurama, you don't have to scream to wake us up you know." Kuwabara grumbled.  
  
"I never knew you screamed like a girl..." Yusuke yawned.  
  
That woke them both up automaticly. They looked carefully and Kurama, ignoring Fluffy and Angel's laughter.  
  
"Shutup! You both know that this limit's how good the plant will work if we even find it!" Kurama yelled at the cats, who stopped. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared with wide eyes.  
  
"Ku-Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"What?" Kurama snapped. Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered, giggled, then burst out laughing.  
  
"God Kurama! If I didn't know who you were, I'd have asked you out!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"You look much better as a girl!" Yusuke laughed out.  
  
"Shutup! I'm not in the mood!" Kurama yelled, 'her' voice many tones higher.  
  
Her hair was no longer red. It now matched her clothes, maybe a bit darker then the pink she was wearing, but her hair was pink. That was the only change in Kurama, other then her body figure. Kurama started to walk away, the others following... and trying not to stare below her waist.  
  
*  
  
"Koenma sir, should we check on the boys to see how they are?" Botan asked.  
  
"Yes, sure, go ahead." Koenma didn't even look up from his work. Botan turned on the TV screen that magicly knows where to look for the boys... and the new girl not to leave her out.  
  
"Uh, Koenma sir? I think you should look at this." Botan said, not sure whether or not to laugh.  
  
"Did they make it!?" Koenma asked. When he saw Kurama, his eyes bulged out. "PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S NOT KURAMA!" He yelled, almost falling out the chair. Botan couldn't help but laugh at the little god.  
  
"I belive it is." She managed between laughes.  
  
"Botan this is serious! Now they have to find three plants and you know what Kurama said."  
  
"What did he say?" Botan asked, since she forgot and I want to make this chapter a bit long.  
  
Koenma sighed. "He said the plants are rare to find. Being so that we now have two cursed cats and a new... addition to the cursed demons, we need three plants in order to guaranty that they will be cured." There was silence in the room for a while. "Botan, Kurama might not want this, but I have to send you to find the boys and help them in their search."  
  
"Yes sir!" She stopped at the doorway. "Why wouldn't Kurama want me to see him as a girl?"  
  
Koenma tried not to yell. "Because Botan, do you think any boy would want to be seen as a female?" He asked through clenched teeth. [A trait not really seen of Koenma... I'll just say he had a bad day so far.]  
  
"Good point." Botan said. Then she smiled and started to the door again. "Don't worry Koenma I won't let you down." A few seconds later, Koenma looked out his window and saw Botan speed away.  
  
"I need an Asprin..."  
  
*  
  
"Oh boys! Hiei!? Kurama?! Where are you?" Botan called from the sky. "Whoo, this place stinks. There they are! WEEE!" Botan flew faster on her oar.  
  
*  
  
"Don't worry Kurama, I'm sure everything will be fine. We just have to find three plants, make them tea, and just have you three drink it right?"  
  
"That's the easy part Yusuke. The hard part is accualy Finding three plants."  
  
"Why don't you just take us all to where you saw it once, Kurama?"  
  
"That is harder then it seems Botan... BOTAN!" Kurama yelled while jumping in suprise.  
  
"Hey Botan, what are you doing here?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Koenma sent me to help you in your search since we need to find three of those flowers." She said simply. "I think it would help if you led us all to where you saw it once Kurama."  
  
"She has a point you know." Yusuke agreed. Kurama frowned.  
  
"That's just it though... I, can't remember where I last saw the plant..." Everything was quiet for a few seconds till two felines screeched.  
  
"HIIISSSSS!?" (WHAAAATTTTT!?) They both yelled at the same time. They were so loud, some makai birds flew out of the tree's they were in.  
  
"I'm sorry okay!" Kurama yelled back, takeing a 'wild' guess that the cats just asked a mad question. "I was running for my life! Do you honestly think I would be sight seeing!?" She yelled. Hiei cooled down a bit, but Angel literally pounced on Kurama and scratched her face as well as whoever else was in the way. Botan grabbed her and after a few moments, the wind demon calmed down a bit.  
  
"At least lead us to where you first entered the swamp. That might help right?" Botan asked. Kurama shook her head, causing some of her pink locks of hair to cover one of her eyes.  
  
"No, It won't. Sixteen years have passed since that day and the landscape has changed dramaticly. It would be pointless to even think about searching for that place I first came here by." She stopped in the middle of a sigh that was comeing and sniffed the air. The two cats did the same.  
  
"What is it?" Kuwabara asked. He got no answer. All three just walked in a direction as if they were in a trance.  
  
"Hello, Earth to Kurama! You home?"Yusuke asked, waving a hand in front of Kurama's face. It got slapped away. "Hey! What's the-"  
  
"Quiet Yusuke. I smell something..." Kurama said softly, her gaze in front of her never wavering.  
  
"Meow mreow?" (Is it the plant?) Fluffy asked. "Mreow... Meorw." (It smells... Luring.)  
  
"Meow." (Yeah.) Angel agreed.  
  
Kurama's eye widened in realization. Then she began to run.  
  
"It's the flower! I remember it now!" She yelled. Everyone followed and soon, everyone could smell it. Botan and Kuwabara a bit less, but still everyone could smell it.  
  
"Wow. What a place for a field of flowers... A swamp must make them taste good it tea too huh?" Yusuke said sarcasticly.  
  
"This is where I died." They heard Kurama say. "It was these flowers that lead my death. I was lulled to a kind of paralyzing calm and before I could realise my mistake, the hunter shot me."  
  
"Wow... Well, we have more then enough need so lets just get three and go!" Yusuke said. He got two meow's and three nodes in reply. Six hours later, everyone was ready to start drying the plants near Genkai's temple.  
  
*  
  
"Bored... Bored... Sssooooo very bored..." Kurama said as she layed on a couch in Genkai's living room. Fluffy was sleeping on her stomache while Angel was bathing on the other end of the couch. Then she heard a click and saw a flash. Kurama turned her head to see a smileing Yusuke. "What Is That For!?" She yelled.  
  
"Oh nothing." Yusuke tried to sound innocent. "I just want to remember this day so I can scare many of your fan girls away. HEY!" Angel had bit his leg that wasn't bandaged from Hiei's own bite. The picture came out of the camera and when Yusuke saw it, his eyes widened and he dropped the photo. Kurama, after rudely waking Hiei up since she forgot he was there, snached the picture up before Angel could shred it.  
  
She saw in the picture that she was a He again and Hiei was literaly 'laying' on him while asleep, with his clothes on might I add. Angel was in her demon form, naked. [I won't say anything else] Blushing a bit, Kurama dropped the photo for Angel to shred.  
  
"Hey! I was going to sell that!" Before Yusuke could say anything else, Angel bit him again only harder and she ran out the room.  
  
"Yusuke, do you honestly think any woman would let you sell a picture of them without anything on?" Kurama asked after a silenced moment.  
  
"Well, no. But why did she bite me?!"  
  
"I guess Tain didn't like it that you saw her."Kurama replied with a shrug.  
  
"Naw, you think!" Everyone turned thier head's to see a furious Botan. Angel was behind her. "Tain told me everything. Honestly Yusuke, I would think you have more comon sense than this. Wind Demons in her region don't wear nothing. That's why their skin is tinted a soft green and blue. They live in the tree's and fly in the Sky! Use your head Yusuke! It's called camouflage!"  
  
"Okay okay Botan! Sorry Tain! Damn, the whole worlds against me now..." Yusuke continued to mumble various curses as he stomped out of the room. Botan sighed.  
  
"Hmm. This little incedent might help figure out an easier way to cure you curses... Kurama, let me take a picture of you and Hiei."  
  
Kurama relunctently agreed and stood in the middle of the room with Fluffy in her arms. The picture came out with Kurama as a guy again and a normal Hiei in his arms. Botan guessed Hiei wanted to be wiered since he had a real smile on his face. She didn't show it to Kurama.  
  
*After three days of waiting for the plants to dry*  
  
"Today, is the last day, I just can't wait no more!" Kurama sung in her head to the tune of 'On the first day of Christmas.' It was almost midnight and the cursed demons were about to start drinking when Teen Koenma burst through the temple doors [Yeah, they all stayed there all this time.] and almost caused Kurama to drop her cup.  
  
"SSTOOOOOPP!!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Damnit what's the big deal!" Kurama yelled. She wanted to be a He as soon as possable so of course her temper was short.  
  
Koenma took a few seconds to catch his breath. "I just earlier read that someone must recite a spell. But the catch is that their origine must be the same as the spell."  
  
"What is the spell from?" Yukina asked softly.  
  
"It is from the Ice Country in Makai." Koenma said. "Here Yukina. I wrote down what you have to say."  
  
Yukina took a glance at it then politly handed it back. "Oh this? I use to say it all the time when I was little!" With a smile Yukina began to hum then slowly sung a spell that Hiei was familier with. When Genkai's clock struck midnight, Hiei waited till a certain verse to start drinking his now cold tea. Kurama and Tain followed his example. They were done before Yukina was.  
  
"...Well?" Kuwabara broke the silence. "Gee, this seems to be a waste of time. Nothing is happaning! [yes he pronounces it like that.]" Kurama shut him up with her Rose Whip.  
  
"Shut up Kuwabara. Do you have any answers Koenma?" With Kurama's glare, Koenma answered immediately.  
  
"I think I remember reading that it took, two hours... And you have to be asleep..." Kurama got up and left to her room. Tain forced Hiei to talk to her before going inside. After she ordered Botan not to eavesdrop of course.  
  
*  
  
"Hiei... I need to tell you something. And it can't wait till after we're cured." She said, interupting Hiei. Hiei sat next to her after the wind/demon/kitty [either one is right... I guess.] layed on her stomache near a tree.  
  
(*) (*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Okay! It's getting a bit long... Maybe if I get enough reviews, I post the next chapter before next week! ...I hope to get some idea's of what Tain, or Angel, was going to tell Hiei... I forgot... R&R!  
  
Democ: Idiot. Why would the readers want to help you with the story?  
  
Kitty#1: Shut up! Your makeing me look bad! So I have a short memery span!  
  
Democ: ...Is that light suppose to be on?  
  
Kitty#1: Huh? DEI!  
  
*hear crashes for a while then silence. We turned off the speakers we speak through...* 


	6. Prepare yourself!

Kat#1-Sheesh, if you wanted to scream at me... Sorry! I just noticed, I changed my name in the middle if the fic, and now Dei and Democ are screaming at me, saying they're embarrassed. Oh well, they're weird.

xXx

"So. What is it?" Hiei asked, wanting to fall asleep already.

"I don't think this thing will work."

"...Huh?" For some reason, his brain wasn't working right.

"This, cure, I don't think it'll work. At least not for me." Tain lowered her ears.

"I'm detecting a secret... Are you not really a demon?"

"Of course I am!" Tain glared. Hiei was unaffected, since he receives plenty of death glares from the ones he is about to kill. Plus this conversation was boring him. "It's just that, I had tried a cure before. About three years ago, with my husband." Hiei tilted his ears.

"You were married?"

"My husband was the one who brought it." Tain continued.

"You were a cat for more than three years?" Hiei asked.

"But, when he got it from Makai, he died." The white cat ignored Hiei's questions.

"The cure is really a poison!?"

"And since I was here in the Human realm, I never saw him again..." Now Tain was quiet.

"Wait, if your husband was in Makai, how did you know he died?" Hiei asked. So far, he really didn't like the way this conversation was going, not counting the fact that his questions were being ignored. Sure it wasn't boring anymore, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"He died in front of my eyes. We were just outside the demon barrier between the realms, him in Makai and me here. He was... Well, he died."

"What are you trying to get at?" Hiei yawned. Before Tain answered he laid on the tree root that was above the ground.

"I'm saying, that even if the cure does work, we are being watched so when we are getting comfortable with ourselves again, whoever's watching will kill us!" Tain said angerily. Hiei was nodding off. Tain hit his head to wake him up.

"I'm not sleeping!"

"Good."

"I want to be though." He yawned. "So, um. What?" Tain sighed. Just like her husband.

x

"I hate taking orders from the boss." A dark form mumbled. It was very small, like Hiei's unkitty form. But, this dude was wearing all... um, let's say brown. He liked to play in the mud when he was a child. So, his specialty will be, rocks. I'm feeling stupid today The much taller form behind him nodded in agreement but said nothing. If they dared to disobey, their families will perish as well as themselves. Master was holding them captive. Just like that one dude in Europe. The name, I can't find. cries pathetically

"Yes well, he can sooner destroy all you know before the mere thought of disobeying will sit in your head, Rico." (To all who understand this- grin)

"Stop calling me that Fir!" Rico hissed. His companion just smiled, keeping the smaller one and arms length away.

"Get ready Rico, Master said that we should strike about... well, now."

"About time, you stupid pig mountain." Fir only replied with a smack on the back of Rico's head. He wasn't a pig, he was a hawk demon.

And so, the two made their move. Rico grabbed both felines roughly and tossed them into the air for Fir to catch and be on his was as a delivery boy. At least that's what would have happened, if Yukina hadn't been looking out her patio door at that moment. She created ice shards and threw them like darts at the brown intruder as he made his intentions clear to her. Then she called for help as Fir perched on the roof behind her. (Ooh! A bird has a name of fur! I just got that!)

"Pretty girls don't yell little lady, they scream bloody murder!"

"You obviously don't know Yukina, you creepy crow!" Kurama was on the roof, somehow appearing there all the way from the other side of the temple, and glaring a Fir, her rose whip in her hand. She was glaring angerily. How dare these intruders interrupt her sleep!

"I don't suppose you're going to say I do know you either?"

"No. You already know-" Kurama disappeared, no longer talking. Fir lashed out behind himself and nearly hit Kurama's head. She growled at him.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to get through a rock... pimple on the ground.(?) Rico was inside. (Rico's in a pimple! Ahahahaha!- sorry. It's an inside joke grins) The dirt around it wasn't even moving. Yukina gathered her energy to try and help. Finally, she had enough to do something pretty.

"Yusuke, Kazuma!" The jumped away. Yukina froze all around the ground, the lump of rocks being incased inside layers and layers of ice. Though, something seemed odd to her when all the frost settled. There was a trail of ice that was like a small cavern leading away from the giant ice block. It was headed towards Tain and Hiei, who were not in sight. Though, there was a hole.

"Groawwrrwr!!!" (Unhand me you stupid ass!) Angel screeched. Everyone looked up to see Angel and Fluff dangling over a rock pillar, being held by a belt on the tip. Rico was on top, seeming to be admiring his work, his masterpiece. Fir pushed Kurama off the roof, leaving the girl out of breath by the sudden toss and impact, and flew to complete his part of the mission. He grabbed both felines in his claws as he transformed to his bigger animal form and flew fast, Rico disappearing entirely.

"Dammit!" Yusuke shouted as he punched the ice cube with rocks underneath. It all crumpled, no longer drawing it's resilience from demon energy. Kuwabara helped Kurama untangle herself from the clothes line and bushes. She had flown quite a distance from the roof.

x

(Let go!) Tain demanded as she struggled.

"My you are a noisy one. If the Master didn't want you, I would have just dropped you by now." Tain became quiet. She looked over to Hiei, who was asleep. How he could be sleeping at a time like this, she didn't know. But, then she saw Hiei's eyes glare through the tiny slits that all cat's have when they look like they're sleeping but really aren't. His forehead glowed and soon his body did too. Tain mentally smacked herself. They were born demon! DEMON! Residing in a feline form only meant that their powers were limited, not gone! She too began to gather her energy for a nifty little trick that loved to do as a child, before this curse issue. Hiei's illumination stopped suddenly and Tain stopped so that she could ask why.

::I can't do anything but run fast and talk telepathically... What about you?:: Tain only grinned, a scary way to say, watch. Just watch.

Soon she was almost able to do her little trick. To think, it required a lot of energy, but she was still going to pull it off underneath her captor's nose. Or, foot... claw... ... shrugs Tain was born a wind demon. She may not have been born pure, that may be her darkest secret, and she may also be raised as royalty, but that never, Never, made her weak. She was nature, and she was NOT going to die without a fight. The winds that Fir was gliding on... Let's just say that there was a sudden attack from turbulence

xXx

Kat#1: I really want to end it here, the chapter that is. So I will. I hop I can get the next chapter by next week. I'll try to do that now. It'll be hard, but I shall do it! The only thing standing in my way is the TV that my family loves to deafen people with right next to my computer. Distraction. There's also the fact that I had a really good idea for another fic. I might not start on it till later though... Must keep resisting! Distractions are horrible!


	7. Kurama has anger issues and Hiei has a '...

Kat#1: Sorry Sorry Sorry! One thousand pardons, sorry! This stories getting a bit too complicated for me. You could probably tell I sort of rushed the beginning... Sorry you all waited for so long. But! The chapter is now here.

xXx

"The hell?" Fir cursed as the winds caused him to slow down. They were roaring at him, trying to push him down to the ground. He had to get out of that area, despite the fact that he couldn't quite figure out why the winds were attacking him. There were no different temperatures, or a tunnel for fronts. He sure wasn't 'that' high up. Struggling, he tried to continue his route. Master would be angry if his subject took too long on a mission. To add to Fir's discomfort, now the felines in his claws were struggling even harder for their freedom.

(Let go you oversized mutated chicken!) Hiei screeched, just now able to loosen his paw enough to take his whole front arm out of the callous grasp. He took out his claws as far as they could go, added as much energy as he was able, and swiped. Tain only stared at him, too shocked to warn him that his actions were not the smartest. With a deafening call, Fir loosened his grip on the felines. Taking the chance, Hiei leapt.

(Hiei you idiot! We're too high up for that!) Tain called. She couldn't say anymore after that, or even watch as Hiei descended for Fir had used both of his claws to hold on to Tain. She could no longer hold the winds. As Fir managed to steady himself, he sent an accusing glare to the white cat in his talons. He wasn't as stupid as Rico. (A/N: Hee hee...) He knew that Tain was the only person, err, cat, who could have possibly done a wind manipulation. Hiei was the controller of fire.

"So you were the one who planned that? I should dispose of you right now. But, you are lucky that our master would like you alive." Grumbling, Fir sped. "I'll go back for the bratty black cat." He noted to himself. Soon, no one could see the demon at all partially because of the hight, and the other was because of the approaching storm. Black clouds rolled over the city, blanketing the early morning hours in a light storm.

x

The rain started out gentle enough. It woke him up, though he was greatly confused. (Where am I? What happened?) Hiei's ruby eyes blurred as he lost his grip on his vision. Ignoring that for now, he tried to get up. The rain was starting to pour faster, and he had created a small crater so he didn't need to drown to death. (Though, that would be ironic.) He mused. He, a fire demon now turned feline, able to survive many obsticals that included mastering the Black Dragon technique and falling from heights unbelievable, dies from a puddle.

He tried as hard as he could, he really did, to at least lift his fuzzy brown chest off the ground, but ended up plopping back down in the barely-an-inch-high water. Unable to get up, he settled down and made himself as comfortable as he could in the mini pool. His head would soon be under the water since he felt too weak to save himself. (Guess I will die from water. I wonder if I'll struggle at the very end? Will I have used up one of my nine lives? Can I try to talk?)

"Meow!" (Hello! ...Nope. Damn, even at the verge of death I can't get my wish to be able to speak, with or without people.) The water was over his nose now, his eyes already closed. (Will Botan come? Or do animals not get to talk with Lord Koenma? If I survive, maybe I should ask him that... What to do if I don't? I think too much at Death's door. Might as well knock.) Hiei stopped holding his breath and relaxed. Before he lost consciousness, he heard two splashed next to him, footsteps. (I get to be eaten!) Was his last thought. And strangely, a gleeful one... Poor Hiei. Poor poor Fluffy...

x

"Where is he?" Kurama yelled as the wind slashed everywhere. The group had seen something fall from the bird demon and since they still saw a white blur in Fir's talons, they figured it was none other than Hiei.

"I think he fell into these allies!" (A/N: I am REALLY not sure if I spelt that right...) Yusuke called as he pointed to the entrance.

"Are you kidding! That thing leads to a freakin' maze!" Kuwabara screamed.

"This way you guys! Hiei could have landed in this direction!" Botan interrupted. Her friends followed closely at her retreating form.

x

Warmth. A fire in the darkness of the night. He was covered, clean, and dried. Yet, Hiei didn't know where he was. (Am I dead? If this is hell, I should have died a long time ago.) He was comfortable. He felt safe. Hiei twitched his ear behind him to the shift of fabric behind him. (who?) A slight moan, and then sigh. From what he could tell, it was a human girl behind him who was caring for him. The room was dark, the only light coming from the slight luminosity of the cloud hidden moon.

The room was simple, wood lined and decorated with small drapery. No pictures or nick knacks to decorate anything to a better level. He was on the bed, the girl on the floor with her head resting near him. The bed was not even a foot off the ground. Hiei forced himself to get up, trying to get a better look at the girl. All he could tell, was that she was thin, small, and had dark hair. Stepping into the crook of the girl's arm, Hiei curled up and tried to fall back asleep. He started to purr. (Maybe if I suck up like the kitten I look as, she'll feed me and help me get home.) He stayed in that position for at least a few hours.

He didn't sleep though, couldn't. Even though there was a comfortable enough atmosphere, it was too suspicious. He chose instead to explore the house. Or, more accurately, shack. There were only three rooms being a bedroom, main entrance that doubled as a living room, and a small area for kitchen. The lighting was done with candles. There was a box behind the cabinet of food that Hiei found and it contained an assorted collection of scented candles. From what he could tell, the girl had only a couple of clothes.

She lived on her own. When Hiei came to that realization, he literally meant by herself. No one else could have possibly lived here with her. The shelter was too small. Hiei would have explored the surrounding area if he could, there was now enough light, but he was starting to feel tired again and the rooms all had a breeze in it that he didn't like. He went back to the girl's arm and fell asleep.

x

Soon it was the afternoon, the storm already passed and the sun shining brightly. I couldn't say the same thing for the remaining detectives.

"Did I ever mention that I hate my life?" Kurama growled. The sun seemed to be taunting her, glaring through her eyelashes just to irritate her more than she was. It worked too. Yusuke and Kuwabara were behind her when she lost whatever sanity she had left. "I SWEAR! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS JUST TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE JUST CHOSEN TO GO TO THE MAKAI PRISONS? THAT DAMN TODDLER IS GOING TO DIE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! SAME WITH HIEI! STUPID BASTARD OF A CAT IS GOING TO DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH!" Kurama screeched, wringing her hands on an invisible head in front of her.

Her energy flared out, destroying a few of the shop windows the group was passing and causing a few plants to suspiciously grow abnormally fast. The boys, as well as the few onlookers, backed up many yards away in fear. This was not expected in such a quiet area. Botan was the only one in the street who chose to ignore the crazy fox-turned boy-turned-woman. She walked past her in a nonchalant manner.

"Come on team!" She said in a forceful happy tone. It sounded more sarcastic than anything though. "Hiei couldn't have just wandered out of the city. There has to be a place we haven't looked." She knew the city well, but not as well as the remaining detectives. Botan looked at the boys, and girl, for help.

"Let's see," Kurama glared, choosing this time to start planning how to find the cat and secretly kill him. Her breathing was quickened in rage and anticipation so she tried to calm down enough to talk with sounding like a witch. (A/N: creepy image...) "The only places we haven't checked are..."

"The allies, the west side and Genkai's Temple." Kuwabara finished.

"Let's mark the allies out, even if Hiei was there it's impossible to find your way. Genkai's Temple is closer, though there's even less chance of him being there, the bird demon had dropped Hiei away from the temple. Guess that means we'll go to the west after a short lunch break with Yukina." Yusuke planned. No one argued about it but Kurama chose to walk behind everyone else. Whenever her friends overheard her mum, it was normally something about 'damn cat' or 'could have been cured by now'. Poor Kurama.

x

"A peanut sat on a railroad track, his heart all full of flutter! 'Round the ben came number ten- toot toot peanut butter! Squash!" Hiei was woken up again by some slightly off key singing. And of a ran over peanut none the less. With a disgruntled purr, he let the girl know he was awake and didn't want to be. She did nothing about it. Opening his eyes, Hiei found himself alone in the bedroom with only one candle for lighting on the nightstand. It smelled of Strawberries and cream. "No body likes me, every body hates me, guess I'll go eat worms! Long thin slimly ones, Short fat juicy ones, itsy bitsy fuzzy wuzzy worms." What kind of kid was this? Hiei though to himself.

The little black cat walked off, and fell, from the foot high bed. 'Note to self, you'll have to jump that...'

"Down goes the first one, down goes-" The girl had heard the small crash. Hiei softly meowed in question, but remained where he was. The room was spinning too fast still for him to walk normally. "Kitty?" The girl asked. She had been making her breakfast, Hiei realized. The girl slowly walked back to the bedroom and Hiei stared. "Kitty?" She asked again. "Are you okay?" Hiei said nothing, wondering why the girl was asking him this. He was fine, just sitting in front of her. She bit her lip, worried, and left the room to the kitchen again.

'...Well, she's nice...' Hiei though to himself. Just leaving him in the room alone. But the girl came back, bringing a small plate of food with her. Nothing special, just some slightly toasted bread with sauce over it and a piece of fish. She was worried still.

"If you're still here kitty, here's some food. You don't have to stay. In fact, you really shouldn't; I'm not allowed to have any animals with me. But, I'd like your company, if you're still here." She said as she put the plate down. Then she returned to the kitchen.

'What is she, blind? I was right in front of her.' Hiei thought to himself as he walked to the plate of food. It looked simple, but it tasted like something a restaurant would serve, only kitty sized. 'I think I love this girl. No matter how strange she is.' He though as he finished the food. He picked up the plate in his teeth and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh how they wiggle and squirm. Long thin slimy ones, short fat juicy ones, itsy bitsy fuzzy wuzzy worms." She giggled to herself, remembering the sound that came after the last words. Hiei watched for a while as she washed her dishes. So he had been wrong with her making her breakfast. She had been making his breakfast, having already finished hers. He silently jumped up on the counter next to the side of the sink with still dirty dishes. "Hm... Let's see... Um, Oh! I got it." She giggled to herself as she chose a new sog to sing to herself. She hadn't even shown any recognition of Hiei.

'Maybe she is blind...' When her hand came to the sink for another dish to wash, Hiei put the plate in her hand. She jumped, looking towards him in pure surprise. Now Hiei got a good look of her eyes. They were blood red, like his own. But, hers were faded, almost dead. She was blind. Hiei meowed for her, to let her know he wasn't going to hurt her. She smiled.

"Hello Kitty. How are you feeling?"

"Ggggroew." (So so.) She smiled more.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'm not even sure if you understand me. But, when the door is knocked, you'll have to leave." She said sadly.

"Gggg..." (And...)

"You see, my friends, they're the ones who are helping me live like this. But, they can only support me. If I had a pet, even a bird, or a little bunny, it would be too hard for them to get food. That's why I can't let them know I have you. That's why you can't be seen." It was silent as she finished the dishes. She probably expected the little cat to be gone, but Hiei remained. She finished washing and drying and just finished putting the dishes away. Hiei was amazed at her memory. She didn't even feel for the plates and yet, she put them exactly on top of the other. She started to walk past him.

'I'll have none of that!' "Meow." (Hey, forgetting me?) She jumped again. He guessed that she really had expected him to leave. She reached her hand up slowly, wondering if it was alright to pet the cat. She couldn't see him, so she wasn't sure what his emotions were. The hand hovered over the counter and Hiei moved his head to fit inside. The girl visibly relaxed and smiled. She scratched behind his ears and found that Hiei really liked that. (A/N: Of course, all cat's like that one certain spot. .) He purred. 'Yup, definitely love this girl.'

Then, her hand reached his face. His purring halted as she explored his features. "You're not a kitten. You're nose is too matured. You're jaw is that of a male, am I right?" Hiei purred a short agreement. "You're not a normal kitty either, you respond like a human would. Or, a demon." Hiei said nothing. Her hand felt his bangs, and she felt what was underneath. She felt his Jagan. "You have three eyes." She smiled. "You must be demon kitty." She giggled. "You must be a cute little demon kitty too. What kind of demon kitty are you? Water? Ice? Fire?" Hiei tapped his paw on her hand three times. "Fire? You're a fire demon?" He hesitated and tapped her hand twice. "Um, ice? You're an ice demon." Hiei did nothing.

The girl tried her best to understand what her little demonic kitty friend was trying to let her know. "Are you, both, fire and ice?" Hiei put his head in her hand and purred. This was a smart girl. She smiled. "Well then, you are a fire and ice demon. Were you born a kitty?"

"Mow." (No.)

"No. Okay, so is this a punishment or a curse?" Hiei tapped his paw onto the counter twice. Hard. He didn't like the curse. The girl giggled. "We should find your name. But, how are we going to do that?" The two were quiet. "Hm... Oh! I got it!" The girl ran to the living room pausing near the door way. When she felt the side of the door, and assured herself she wouldn't walk into the wall, she continued to run to her destination. "Come here kitty!" He did.

Hiei rubbed against the child's legs to let her know he was there. "These use to teach me how to read." She explained as she showed Hiei the deck of cards. "I'm going to lay them out and you choose the letters of your name, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she spread the flash cards on the ground. They had the alphabet on it, as well as some bumps on the bottom.

'So that's when she meant.' Soon, Hiei had found the letters of his name. It had taken the girl a few tries to pronounce it correctly, but she got it.

"Hiei." She said at last. Hiei purred in her lap. They were quiet for a while, enjoying the silence and slight victory of finding a way to communicate. But then, the door was knocked. "Hide Hiei." The girl warned. "Leave, you can't stay anymore. I'm sorry." She whispered as she went to open the door. Hiei left through the window in the kitchen, making sure there was nothing that could say he was there before. He didn't want to get the girl in danger. From outside the window, he watched her open the door, realizing that he didn't even know her name either.

Bwahahahaha! I am done! I have finished the story! And- I have no idea what to call the girl... Suggestions? Please? Oh, and don't forget to review too! After all, I believe this is my longest chapter yet! I am so proud of myself. Don't I have a right to be? Oh yeah, and sorry this took so long... If you want to know the updates of the story, go to my profile. R&R!


End file.
